


Cold hard seeds to Blooming flowers

by ZBLITZ



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Comedy, Depression, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Gavin/rk900, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Murder Mystery, Romantic Comedy, Sibling Banter, Swearing, Torture, gavin&rk900, happiness, partial smut, reed900, rk800s name is conroy, rk900s name is conrad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZBLITZ/pseuds/ZBLITZ
Summary: Connor gets helpful mysterious encrypted messages from someone who sounds familiar yet very different at the same time. However, what Connor didn't expect was that he would find his two brothers. one brother that has turned from his ways to destroy deviants now a deviant himself and his other brother found in the deep secretive rooms underneath Cyberlife Tower who has been tormented beyond his mental capacity and later be paired with someone who was just as damaged as him at the DPD.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone!! thanks for taking an interest into my story. i hope you all enjoy it!!~ Its my first time here and my first story on Ao3 please go easy on me ^-^. I'm just an artist who is taking a dip in story writing. first chapter is just the back story being put into play for chapter 2
> 
> ALSO WARNING: MENTIONS OF TORTURE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor gets helpful encrypted messages. i wonder what he'll find?

After the events of the Android revolution everything was starting to settle down into the new normal. Androids were now complete human citizens after reforming new laws around them after months of fighting world leaders on the subject peacefully and swiftly. Markus did his best to contact other Androids with leadership skills across the globe to help them get their rights and humanization as well during those months. The leaders around the world were overwhelmed with the massive peaceful protest that they had no choice but, to grant them their humanization and rights. Many things had changed after that and people were still getting used to the new reality of Androids having a society of their own. However that didn't stop certain peoples distaste for the Androids or crooked Cyberlife CEO's that brutalize, revert , experiment or murder Androids. These crimes however cause problems for Detroit Police Department since they do not have enough man or android power to stop or investigate the rising crimes even with Connor and Hank handling most of them.

Everyone can say whatever they want about Detroit police department but, their forces were something not to be reckoned with or made fun of. Especially since most of their force came from not so ideal past trying to change their _shitty drug and gang infested dumpster fire of a city_ as Gavin Reed put it, for the better. They all had been working a lot of overtime for the rise in crime because of the after affects of the revolution that the media started to shit on their work ethics, especially taking jabs at Connor which really pissed Hank off. Hank would ignore the gargling piss coming out of the medias mouths and told Connor not to take it to heart but, Connor slightly did. Hank would just buy Connor a unique coin for his coin collection and that would lift his spirits. Even though Gavin absolutely hated Connor. He sorta felt bad for him getting bullied by the press but, then again he didn't and thought it was karma from the evidence room indecent that his fellow colleagues made fun of him for. Sooo..... _fuck you tin can_ 凸凸凸(╬)

Connor and Hank had been stacked pretty high with cases and they haven't had any sick days off or vacation time. Captain Fowler absolutely did not want to keep over working them like this, even if they are the best duo in the department right now. So the Captain had to think of when to tell them to take time off and shove their cases on someone else temporarily but, who would he put that monster of a curse on. Not to mention there was only one investigative android in the entire world and a detective who absolutely hated their species to begin with. Captain Fowler really needed the help and knew Connor had connections with Markus, he had to at least try to employ more Androids into the force. Surely there must be at least a couple Androids who can some what follow in Connors foot steps, even just a little experience would help. 

As soon as Connor and Hank got up to go to the break room with very tired looks on their faces, Fowler came out of his glass fortress of solitude which got the attention of everyone in the entire precinct. Everyone wondered who was gonna get chewed out and be the next victim to Fowler's popping blood vessel headache. The Captain looked around quickly and saw his target and pointed at Connor. With the most calmest voice anyone has ever heard come from Fowler ever, he called out.

"Connor please come to my office i need to speak with you... privately" he said sincerely to not offend Hank.

Hank knew that calm defeated voice from his long time friend and that usually meant he needed help with something really fucking fast or something was going to be complete utter shit. Connor looked at Hank with the look of _i'll be back._ Hank just nodded his head and watched Connor walk into Fowler's office. Everyone was shocked except for Hank that Connor, the absolute good boy of the precinct was gonna get yelled at for something. Reed on the other hand didn't give a shit. However, Fowler didn't yell at all to everyone's surprise. so everyone stopped being nosy and got back to work.

"Alright... I'm just gonna get to the point" The Captain said while folding his hands on top of his desk.

"I really need a favor from you. This is only something you could do. You don't have to if you don't want to" 

"and what would that be Captain?" Connor tilted his head slightly in curiosity to this favor he was about to be asked.

"As you know we are heavily under staffed due to the revolution. Not only that, but, we don't really have that many Androids employed here to help you and Hank with your work load. i was wondering if there are at least any other Androids that are closer to your abilities to investigate crime scenes and if there is, please tell me or ask Markus if he knows anyone like that. if you don't know anyone like that, that is." Fowler sighed.

"well... to be very honest Captain the only other Androids that are closest to me in abilities are the police Androids here that stayed with precinct or my dead evil twin brother but, i was told his body was disposed of. I will contact Markus to see if he has anyone qualified looking for this type of work" Connor said matter of factly. 

Fowler knew this was gonna be the outcome either way but, he had to at least try to hope.

"Thank you for time Connor. And also you and Hank need to schedule vacation time by the end of the week. No ifs, whats or buts or i'll schedule it myself" Fowler said taking a quick glance at his stubborn friend Hank.

"Understood Captain, Have a nice or try to have a nice rest of the day" Connor said with a gentle smile and left to the office to the break room.

Hank was waiting there drinking his coffee sitting away from Reed and Tina. Connor grabbed a chilled thirium pack that is distinctly different from the other androids thirium and sat down next to Hank without Reed bothering him if knew what was good for him.

"so what happened? he sounded worried" Hank asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"He wanted to see if i knew of any androids that are similar enough to me to help lighten our case load" Connor said taking the cap off his sleek black packaged thirium.

"No wonder he didn't want me there. probably the best since i know he talked to you about taking some vacation days. which i don't really do" he said with a hmph.

"well to bad that i'm your son and partner cause we're taking a vacation. I still have yet to experience anything outside Detroit" Connor smugly took a sip of his thirium.

"Fine Fuck. Well if we do go on a road trip somewhere, where do you want to go?" he took another sip of his coffee. when Connor didn't say anything for a while he thought he had short circuited but, Connor was just deep in thought on where he wanted to go. Hank smiled slightly at that and let Connor think on it for the rest of the break. 

The week had flown by in a blink of an eye, Connor still didn't know where to go. His indecisiveness was the cause but, they had to pack up their things from their desk and take time off. Connor Followed Hank in tow. A habit that he hasn't completely forced out but, at this moment he needed to since they live in the same house. Connor sat silently in the car with his eyes closed while Hank was driving. Hank was starting to get worried about him since he was never quiet unless he told him to shut up but, there was something different this time. Through his experience as a long time detective he could tell there was something going on that Connor wasn't telling him. especially since the androids led kept spinning yellow. What was he thinking about? or was he talking to someone via android link. He nudged Connors arm slightly and that caught his attention.

"hey whats wrong? somethin on your mind? you've been quiet the last half of the day" he kept his eyes on the road. 

"No there's nothing wrong dad. I was just talking to Markus to see if he's found anyone yet but, so far no luck" he sighs with his led turning red then blue then back to yellow.

Hank still wasn't used to being called dad, even after he signed Connors adult adoption papers to include him into his family. however, there was something still nagging Hank in the back of his mind.

"Spit it out there is something else you aren't telling me Con" he gave a quick glance at his nervous son.

"weeellllll..... you know how i got those random lead messages from that mystery number?" he twiddled his thumbs.

"yeah? and... What about them?" Hank turned the music down.

"well it wasn't a number. It came from an encrypted android name i couldn't make out. Even with my state of the art decoder. Something about that encryption reminded me of my own programming. Even the way that this mystery Android messaged" Connors led went straight red. Hank pulled up to the drive way of their house and parked but, neither of them got out of the car.

"And that freaked you out?" he looked at Connor who was now visibly shaking.

"Con what else is making you scared?" he puts a hand on Connors shoulder and grips it firmly so he felt safe.

"whoever the person was that gave me the right leads we needed. They wanted to meet with me in person but, they said we have met in the past once. Then they said to look in the mirror and say that we are staring at each other. do you know what that could mean?" Connor slightly scrunched in his seat.

"No i don't.. is the person watching you from your own eyes or something?" Hank now understood Connors fright.

"No they didn't hack into my eyes but, it means there are two out comes of who this is" he took a pause and a breath he didn't need but, still did it to comfort himself. Hank just watched Connor waiting for an answer.

"It means the first outcome would be another Android that had something to do with the case but, that wouldn't make much sense due to us not looking the same. The second outcome which is the more likely one and the one I'm most afraid of..." he shook a bit more.

"Which is?" Hank said expectantly.

"That 60 is alive and only found those leads to help me so that he could get a rematch and win" he shivered at the thought.

"Oh! That Fuckin son of a bitch! The Audacity of that guy i swear. I'm not gonna let him get to you, you hear me? I'll shoot him again and make sure he's permanently dead" he brought Connor into a comforting hug. Connor calmed down significantly. They broke their embrace and Hank turned the car off and with that, they went inside the house. 

Little did they know that they were being watched by said Android who was hiding behind a near by car. 60 knew that the Cyberlife Tower fight wasn't his fault, but, he still felt guilty for what he was forced to do under the influence of Amanda. He wanted to Apologize to his twin brother but, he wanted to reach out and tell him what he's been through ever since he woke up to Chloe's face at Kamski's house. Especially what he knew about their younger brother who is being tormented in the secret underground lab in Cyberlife Tower. He can't save 900 until he makes peace with their older brother. They both need Connor. Even if 60 doesn't get Connors forgiveness he just wants to save their baby brother and Connor doesn't have to see him ever again. It didn't matter what would happen himself after saving 900, he had no home or anyone to call home. He's been living on the streets in search of himself since he left Kamski's lab table like he was brand new. His deviancy was forced but, he was thankful for it. He never felt so free but, he wasn't here for just himself though. He had one last mission. One he could not bare to fail, he needed to succeed to save someones life. He let three days pass just hiding around the neighbor hood when he finally felt his courage to go and talk to his brother late at night. He wasn't in the best looking state, or the best smelling but, he didn't care and walked to Hanks door. He knocked timidly and immediately heard footsteps. _His_ _brothers footsteps._ Suddenly panic set in and he wanted to runway but, he couldn't the door already started opening so he stayed frozen in place. 

When Connor opened the door he was about to get Hanks shotgun but, then 60 burst into tears. He fell to his knees and started to sob out incoherent sentences. when Connor got a good look at him, he saw what state 60 was in. This wasn't the same controlled murderous machine 60 from back at the tower. This was the 60 that was being held hostage by Amanda's strong AI programming that was trying fight her on the inside. Now he was here at his doorstep vulnerable and scared. Whatever it was telling Connor to trust 60, he listened. Connor crouched down and gently put a hand on 60's back. He gently patted 60's back and listened to 60's garbled apology from his hard cries. 

After 60 let it all out. He was mentally preparing himself for the rejection and quite possibly his death, but, he wouldn't let himself be killed before saving his younger brother. What 60 wasn't expecting was the sudden embrace from Connor. 60 leaned in more to the hug and slowly hugged back. Connor hugged a little bit tighter to comfort him and to make sure 60 knew he wasn't mad at him.

"I forgive you" Connor finally spoke. 

"y-you do?' 60 managed to choke out

"yes. It wasn't your fault anyway. I thought you were still a machine but, you're free now. so its different" Connor said breaking the hug to look at his twin.

"what if i was still a machine? would you have killed me again?" 60 asked shakingly.

" I would have have shot you to incapacitate you but, not kill you. I would have freed you myself" Connor said when he actually thought about his shotgun idea from earlier would have woken Hank up. Hank would most have defiantly killed 60 without a thought to 60's freedom. Connor tried not to think about that.

60 smiled a little at that the answer. Of course Connor would have thought of that. 60 guessed that Connor was holding a grudge against him but, that wasn't it at all. A pop up message came to 60's vision alerting him that he was running on 20% thirium levels. He ignored the notification, he was fine. He was not going to take his brothers thirium supply from him, he just needed to rest for a bit. As if 60's body new to call out his bullshit. He ended up slumping forward on to Connor with his body forcing emergency stasis. Connor's eyes widened and he tried to get a response from 60 but, no luck. He thought 60 shutdown but, sighed in relief when he saw 60's led was yellow and not devoid of color. Connor gently lifted his brother and carried him over to the couch. He lowered him down onto the cushions and rolled 60's right tattered sleeve up so he could supply thirium into his body. He walked back to the front door and shut it then locked it. He looked over at Sumo who was still asleep through the whole scene that just happened. He smiled and went to the kitchen to grab a couple thirium packs then back to his brother. He brought out an android equivalent I.V tube and stuck it into the thiriums cap so it didn't spill and retracted 60's arm skin. He carefully connected it into a small port in 60's arm where a typical human vessel would be if they been human. Connor took the time to get a really good at him. 60 was absolutely covered in grime from head to toe, even his hair was matted down and less shiny. His clothes were torn and dirty. He spotted old human and Android blood on 60's jacket and thought of 60 getting into fights on the street to survive. He probably even encountered anti-Android groups. The thought of what those groups on the street would have done to 60 if he were a weaker Android was something he didn't want to think about. The fact that his twin would have been another case file for him and Hank to investigate sent chills down his spine. Connor's mind began to flood with concerned questions he didn't think to ask when 60 was awake. _who brought him back to life? How long ago was he reactivated? when was the last time he had thirium? Was his charge level just as low as his thirium levels? How long has 60 been on the streets?_ Connor sounded like a worried mother but, he couldn't help it. Especially now that he knew that 60 is deviant and was wandering around the streets of Detroit alone and scared the entire time. _"THAT'S IT"_ Connor thought to himself. 60 is going to be homeless no longer. This is his home now. Even if he still needed permission from Hank but, he'll get to that in the morning.

A day passed and 60 woke up to hushed voices coming from the kitchen. He only got the tail end of the conversation that sounded more like an argument over having pancakes for breakfast rather than a jelly grape sandwich which confused 60. _When did he go into stasis? Why were his thirium levels at 100%? and why the hell did he smell like coconut shampoo?_ He wasn't in the best shape when he apologized to Connor and he was smelly after all. The like a light bulb that exploded in his brain. He realized that he was still at the lieutenants house. His traitorous body must have went into emergency stasis and Connor brought him in. Connor must have gave him thirium and bathed him. That was the only explanation. His cheeks went a blushy blue that his twin bathed him. He could have done it himself when he woke up. He looked at the pajamas he was wearing and it was a red long sleeve with a pair of gray sweats. He also had a nice soft warm blanket wrapped around him. Maybe 60 was dreaming all of this, he curled more in the blanket. If this was a dream he didn't want to wake up at all and go back to a sad reality. He closed his eyes and went into stasis. He appeared in the zen garden and looked around only to see 900 curled up in a tight ball wailing into his knees. 60 quickly went over to see what happened to his sibling. 60 immediately sat down next to him and gently tapped his shoulder.

"900 it's me. What happened?" 60 said frantically trying to sooth his baby brother of his pain.

900 heard 60's familiar voice and shoved himself into 60's arms and sobbed into 60's chest. 60 didn't know what they did to 900 that made him more upset than usual but, he didn't like any of it one bit. He rocked 900 and hummed a soft tune to calm him down. After about an hour 900 finally stopped crying but, he stayed silent a little longer to collect his sanity. 900's icy blue eyes were just filled with terror and sadness beyond human capacity. 60 didn't dare break the silence for fear that his brother might not talk about what had happened to him. 900 stayed quiet a little longer.

"I-.... They.. They tried to make me kill someone..." 900 started.

60's ears perked up.

"When I didn't do what they asked. They started to electrocute me so they could make me kill but, i still resisted. when that didn't work they upped the wattage and electrocuted me again. They almost made me shutdown but, then they did something more horrendous" 900 shook really hard at he had saw the human scientist do to another human. 60 kept listening.

"They beat and tortured then they skinned him alive and he was screaming and i couldn't do anything about it because I was being held down while being electrocuted. They chopped him up in front of my eyes and they blamed me for his death. They said it was my fault he went like that and that he could have went quicker if I just killed him myself" 900 started to cry softly.

60 was now more pissed than what he had been when 900 first reached out to him. He was gonna kill those crooked Cyberlife scientist. 60 looked at 900 dead in the eyes.

"we are gonna finally get you the hell out of there. I am going to destroy those bastards for all they done to you" 60 said with reassurance.

"wait we? YOU MET BIG BRO CONNOR?!?!??!!!" 900's voice almost cracked from his hopefulness.

"Yes and I made peace with him finally. I promise that we'll get you out of that torture cell" 60 said hugging him.

Connor had been hiding in the bushes of the zen garden and had watched the whole thing taken aback. He not only had one brother but, **_TWO._** What threw him off was that the younger of the three of them is an RK900 model. He thought Cyberlife canceled the production of the RK line because of his and 60's failures. He only came in to the garden to see if 60 was ok because he didn't wake up when he shook him. Now that he found out he has two brothers who are both in need of his help, he wasn't going to turn down kicking the ever living shit out of those evil scientist because of two reasons. Number one, don't fuck with his species and Number two, don't fuck with his family and friends. Connor wasn't expecting to take on the tremendous honorary title as big brother but, he was going to be their **_BIG BROTHER._** He will do everything it takes to take care of them so they can live their life happy too. When he tells Hank about all this well there's only one thing to expect.

_Hank was gonna flip his shit._


	2. 2 Twins,an Old Bastard and an Asshole walk into Cyberlife Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor tells Hank about his secret brother the RK900 is locked up in a secret illegal Android fighting ring underneath Cyberlife Tower on level -32. Hank knows this is gonna be a huge bust both for the Detroit police department and The United Android Embassy.  
> 900 meets an interesting man with a scar that seems to take interest in him, curiosity with icy blue eyes vs. curiosity with green eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'm working hard to try and make the chapters longer ^-^
> 
> WARNING: MILD GRAPHIC BODY GORE AND MENTIONS OF TORTURE

Connor had slipped back into his own body and let 60 stay with 900 in the Zen garden. He stood up and turned to Hank who had a worried look on his face while staring at the sleeping android on his couch. Connor had told Hank at breakfast that 60 was harmless and deviant finally. Hank still hasn't gotten over what had happened at Cyberlife Tower all those months ago but, if Connor trusted 60 enough to claim him as his family. Then he'd be ok with 60 as long as he doesn't try killing anyone. 

"so... what happened to him? Is his thirium still low?" he crossed his arms still studying 60's face twitches.

"No his thirium levels are fine now but, there is something that I need to tell you. This gonna Involve both the DPD and UAE" Connor stated as he fidgeted with his hands.

"Why is the United Android Embassy gonna get involved?! Is 60 hiding evil shit?!" Hank jumped to mistrusting 60 again.

"No it's more like _Cyberlife Tower_ is hiding evil shit" Connor said giving a stern look crossing his arms defending his twin. He knows its hard for Hank to let go of grudges but, he needs him to see that his twin isn't at fault for the crooked AI's actions and control that was over him. He needs him to trust 60 or they'll never save 900 and the other Androids who are being held captive there.

"what the fuck is that nightmarish building holding now?" Hank said irritated. He pinched the bridge of his nose thinking the worst for the Androids. Haven't they suffered enough already.

"You're gonna want to sit down for this dad. There is a lot to unpack here" Connor said using an old meme reference to lighten the mood up and also to see his human father cringe from hearing it.

"Ugh! don't do that its! torture!" Hank groaned and sat down in his arm chair facing Connor.

Connor took a deep breath and decided to bring the illegal activity up first before he got to 900 is his other brother part and the dismantling of the ring. 

"So while i was in 60's Zen Garden i hid in some bushes to spy on him because there was another Android there. I discovered that Android in his head was reaching out to him because they are locked up in an illegal Android fighting ring and that Android is running on the little sanity he has left from the torture he's endured at the hands of crooked Cyberlife scientist. He said that there are other Androids there waiting for their own deaths in the ring." Connor said trying to keep his rage in check. his led was pulsing red though.

"Ah Shit. This fuckery is serious... And I know you and me are the only ones who can open a raid on this since its our department" Hank sighs heavily but, not uncaring. 

"There is one other thing though and please don't be mad of what i'm about to say" Connor said a bit hesitantly.

Hank raised his brow and put his elbow on his knee then leaning his head on his left palm.

"Alright what is it now?" Hank already done with the surprises.

"The Android that 60 was talking to is our little brother.... who is an RK900 model" Connor closed his eyes waiting for Hank to say something. Connor knew he stepped over his boundaries letting 60 stay with them and now there was going to be a possible second android living with them.

"I thought you said the RK line stopped after you and 60" Hank said in disbelief but, of course he knew crooked CyberFucks would do anything under the table to control androids again. He took a minute to think about it. Three Android sons, more company for them at the home, Connor having someone to talk to more since other androids were still afraid of what RK800 models could do. More Androids for the DPD to help them with their case loads. The media would leave the DPD alone for a while covering the rescue raid. Two more Androids to make fun of Detective Reed with them. A win-win situation. He looked up into Connors fearful eyes who had been quiet and waiting for an actual answer.

"Ok you get a hold of Markus and i'll get a hold of Fowler and tell him to prep everyone up for the raid" Hank said determined.

Connor felt like a weight lifted off his shoulders. He smiled and nodded at Hank. He closed his eyes and used the emergency link to contact Markus. North Answered Connors link of course since Markus is busy. He told North about the illegal ring and the raid the DPD was going to do soon. North was more than happy to accept and support the raid with her _Liberation Guards_ A.K.A Norths android army to kick evil human ass. There was no way she would pass up an opportunity like this to help those in need while she enjoyed herself being violent with human aggressors. Connor welcomed her eagerness because he wanted the scientist who have his little brother to suffer and wipe the floor with their faces.

60 Came out of stasis by 5pm. He blinked a couple times making sure his vision was in working condition. He sat up and a new pair of clothes was shoved into his hands. He looked up seeing both Connor and Hank both dressed for work.

"Get dressed. We're going to save everyone in Cyberlife Tower. You're gonna be hired at the police department today and participate in the raid" Connor said with confidence.

"How did you-" 60 was cut off.

"I snuck into your Zen garden while you were in stasis cause you didn't wake up when i first shook you" Connor explained.

"So you know about 900 too right?" 60 looked at him with hopeful eyes.

Connor smiled at him and pat his head. He put his hands on 60's shoulders squeezed firmly.

"Yes and we're going to save him" Connor said reassuringly.

"Thank You" 60 said with a bright smile and his led finally turning blue.

"You're going to need a name and not a number 60" Connor said informatively. 

"But... I don't know what to call myself. I can't call myself Connor cause that's your name" 60 a bit saddened that he hadn't thought of a name sooner.

"How about Conroy?" Hank interjected. He isn't that creative with names but, he kept it similar to Connors name to make it easier to remember.

"Conroy..." 60 repeated. He liked the sound of it. Even though he still had Con in his name. So he designated the name and registered it to himself.

"My name is Conroy" Conroy said with more confidence and a nod of his head to Hank. 

"Glad you like the name kid. Welcome to the Anderson Family" Hank said with a small smile.

"Now get dressed we have a long night a head of us" Connor said ushering Conroy to his bedroom and shutting the door behind him so he had some privacy.

Conroy set down the borrowed clothes onto Connors bed and looked around the room. Connor had a growing coin collection rack on his dresser and a couple of nick knacks that were from different stores he had went to. He walked over to Connors closet and saw many types of colored clothing and Connors old Cyberlife issued uniform buried in the back. He noticed the many pairs of shoes that weren't formal but, looked comfortable. He turned around and just barely noticed the metal rock band posters that were on one wall and a tv show poster. Conroy felt a pang of envy in his heart that Connor had likes and dislikes and things he generally wanted. Conroy wondered if he'd ever have something he'd liked or disliked. Maybe Connor could help him with this whole deviant thing. Conroy was out on the streets for months but never really had anything he liked or wanted. He really didn't know himself to well. He needed real human experience. He shoved his thoughts away and put on the red dress shirt, black tie and suit pants Connor let him borrow. He noticed Connor put red clothing on him. first with the pajamas and now with the dress shirt and matching red socks. He wondered why that was. Maybe Connor thought he liked red? oh well, a mystery for another time. 

Conroy walked out of Connors room now fully dressed and prepared to go with them to the precinct. He followed them into the car and sat in the back seat. Connor also sat in the back but, he had a hollow tablet with him. Conroy cocked his head in a bit of confusion. Hank pulled out of the drive way and started driving.

"Here read through these documents and sign each one" Connor handed the tablet over to Conroy.

Conroy interfaced with the tablet and quickly read all the documents. The first document file is an adult adoption paper and the second document file is the Detroit Police Department application. Conroy happily signed the documents with his new name _Conroy Anderson._ He handed the tablet back to Connor once he was done with it. Connor sent off the documents to their destined place for review. 

They finally got to the DPD and Hank pulled into the parking lot. He parked in his space next to Fowler's parking space. Hank always thought of it convenient to have a reserved spot for himself when the whole lot was filled up on days like these. All three of them stepped out of the car and went up the steps. Conroy following behind Connor once they got inside. The ST300 receptionist known as Jacky let them through. she smiled and waved at Conroy. Conroy waved back shyly. Wait, when was he ever shy? Another mystery for another time. He stayed close behind Connor and Hank walking across the precinct headed to Captain Fowler's office. Conroy Could feel himself getting stared at and his stress level showed up in his vision and seeing it rise. He put his hands on Connor's shoulders. Connor was surprised by this and thought to himself. _"is Conroy nervous?"_ He said to himself i his head and kept walking. Gavin saw the second Android who looks exactly like Connor clutching Connor's shoulders from behind. Gavin had to take a double take and make sure his vision was ok because there was no way he was seeing doubles. Tina nudged Gavin's right arm. 

"hey, is it me? or does Connor have a twin brother?" Tina said pointing at Conroy.

"Ok so i'm not seeing double of the same tin can" Gavin said bitterly holding his coffee cup a bit to tightly.

"ah whatever we could use an extra Android on the force. The Captain has been stressin out on us" Tina took a sip of her coffee.

"yeah. yeah, whatever. We're going on a raid today anyway" Gavin said letting the secret slip out.

"NO FUCKING WAY!!! REALLY?!!" Tina said with excitement. The Police department hasn't taken on raid in a long time and she was here for it.

"Shit... whoops, i wasn't supposed to say anything" Gavin kicked himself mentally.

"whatever man this is gonna be exciting" Tina was practically vibrating in her skin.

"Don't tell no one T. I swear to god if you do- " Gavin was cut off by her.

"My lips are sealed" Tina did a sideways zipping motion in front of her lips.

"Good" Gavin took a long sip of his coffee.

Fowler Had reviewed Conroy's application before the trio came into his office. He was confused at first thinking Connor was pulling a prank on him, till Connor sent an email explaining that his "dead evil twin" wasn't dead or evil at all. Fowler was filled with a bit of relief and pride that the DPD now has the only 2 investigative Androids in the world. He approved the application and saw Connor open the door to his office. Connor let Conroy and Hank in first then shut the door. Fowler examined Conroy, he could easily tell the twins apart since he knew Connor so well. Connor always had pep in his step and fidgeted with his hands if he stood idle for to long. Conroy on the other hand was more reserved and kept his hands behind his back with one hand cupping the other. Fowler looked at Connor who was wearing a light gray button up with a solid light blue tie standing next to Hank.

"I'm putting your vacation on hold today since this is a sensitive matter that needs to be handled properly but, after this your going back on it understood?" Fowler said sternly more directed at Hank than Connor.

"yeah yeah we get it " Hank waved his hand in a dismissive gesture but, nodding to Fowler that he understood. Connor got a quiet chuckle out of it.

Fowler turned to Conroy who was standing in place patiently and looking around.

"And you must be Conroy" Fowler said folding his hands on his desk.

Connor wasn't surprised that the Captain would distinguish them right away. There's a reason why he's called Captain in the first place dammit. Even though he knows his department didn't respect the title much till he reprimanded them. which he hated doing. 

"Yes sir, that's me" Conroy said doing a half bow for respect.

"Thats what I like to see and hear. respectful like your Twin and not like someone I know" The Captain side eyed Hank. Hank just rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, Welcome to the DPD. You are being hired effective immediately today to participate in todays raid only. Connor has told me you are quite new at being deviant and need some time to get comfortable. So i'm going to have you work just for today then once i assign you to your official partner you will be working again. I can't tell you how much i appreciate you applying here" Fowler said with a hopeful tone. 

"Thank you for hiring me Captain. I want to protect the Android and Human communities just as my brother is doing" Conroy said appreciatively. Without this job he wouldn't be able to protect his brothers, his new human father, his species or the humans that did not see them as just Androids. It was a no brainier decision when he saw the application on the tablet Connor gave him in the car. 

Fowler nodded at Conroy then he messaged Gavin, Captain Allen of the Swat team and North of the UAE to step into his office. Gavin walked in first then North and Captain Allen walked right in after one another. Fowler Started to talk to them about how they were gonna execute the raid with Conroy telling them everything about the illegal ring. Conroy explained the different floor levels on a map he displayed on the wall and where the crooks could possibly flee to and where the captive Androids were being held. They all listened and discussed ideas they could use to capture the crooks and save the captives safely. After about 3 hours of planning they were all ready to take their teams. Gavin, Tina and Chris would be leading their group of colleagues to the main underground lab in Cyberlife Tower with some of Norths guards to protect them from any Android that was being controlled by the ring mentally. Captain Allen and North will both be leading their teams to were the Android fights are being held so they can make the arrest of everyone there. Connor and Conroy are leading the Android search and rescue teams. Captain Fowler and Lieutenant Anderson are leading the blocking teams around the tower so there is no escape. 

Down on floor -32, RK900 was nothing more than just a body without arms or legs laying on the ground of his cell in the main laboratory. The 4 Cyberlife scientist had drained 900's thirium to 10% just to watch him suffer while he was dying. If this was it for 900, he'd would want to say goodbye to _~~60~~_ and say Hi and Bye to Connor. He Couldn't because the Cyberfuck heads took his stasis abilities away since it would make him die way slower than they wanted him to. He had disobeyed them for the last time he supposed. The only thing that 900 was grateful for was that they at least kept him clothed in his tattered Cyberlife uniform. He hasn't heard from _~~60~~_ in few hours since he last contacted him. He hoped his brothers wouldn't be to upset that he was no longer going to be with them much longer. He wished he at least had one of friends from the cell they separated him from in his last dying hour. Many things that he wanted kept going through his head as he saw his thirium drain more. He felt exhausted and couldn't wait till he completely shuts down from this horrible reality that he had awoken to. He kept seeing the danger low thirium signs in his vision, however he kept glaring at the scientist as if he could still win with his death stare alone. One thing was certain they always kept 900 separated from the other Androids because he always put a flame back in their spirits to free themselves. They almost had escaped once too. They were so close but, that small victory didn't last as they had been stopped with Androids who had no soul left in their bodies with hollow eyes. They were just really strong walking experimental corpses that looked like they came out of a horror movie. 900 knew he would ultimately be next to become a zombie that had life or soul. Just a body with a remote control. 900 was determined to win one last time by staring at them as hard as he could to the very end of his life. 

The hour was passing by slow, 900 thought hours had gone by already but, only 25 minutes had passed. His thirium level was at 7%, the time was 10:39 pm. The scientist had left him 10 minutes ago bored with his suffering and cold hard glare. Unbeknownst to the evil scientists and 900, the police were already secretly inside infiltrating the place. North had come face to face with the scientist outside the elevator that tried to escape. She quickly put a stop to them with here team and headed for the fighting ring with them. Captain Allen ad his team were already there and capturing the scrambling human thugs. As much as North hated most humans, she had to admit she had a respect for Captain Allen. They both soon came to face with those zombified Androids. North and Allen gave each other a look of _"lets put them to rest"_ . So they fought these corpses with all their might. Some of their teammates came to assist them and disable the remote signals giving the corpses their commands. Norths team quickly went back to freeing the Androids that were forced to fight in the death ring.

Connor and Conroy with their team were searching every hallway and room rescuing the Androids in cells. They even found a couple humans that were on there cold case files. The twins hadn't found their little brother. They asked the Androids and Humans they just rescued about 900 but, only got I don't knows in return. Connor and Conroy kept searching. They weren't leaving without 900 safe and sound. 

900 could hear running in the hallway and some ruckus outside the laboratory. What was going out there he wondered. His thirium level was now at 3%. Even if there was some emergency outside the lab, he would still be left where was to die. 900 just thought about shutting himself down right then and there but, the door opened. 900 stared at who came through. It wasn't his brothers but, a man with a scar on his nose who had stared at him back like he knew him. He would scan him but, he didn't have enough thirium for that. Who was this strange man? and why was he looking at him like he'd seen someone get murdered in front of him.

Gavin was not expecting to see Connor on the floor with no limbs attached to him or was it Connor's twin? He didn't fucking know. Gavin had to take to do another double take because since when did Connor have blue eyes that pale looking? He noticed the Android on the floor stare didn't stop staring at him and he realized this was in fact not Connor or the other dipshit. He got closer to examine the familiar yet strange being on the floor. He looked him up and down seeing how abused the Android was. He could clearly see that he brought this Androids hope back and fight back into his eyes. Gavin stared into those icy blue eyes again in understanding of what the Android went through. Although Gavin had went through child abuse early in his life, he still remembers what it felt like when Fowler busted into his house arresting his father. He saw hope again and thats exactly what he was staring at in the Androids eyes. Normally he wouldn't be sympathetic towards the tin cans, but all of Android and Human kind would absolutely obliterate him if he didn't save this Android. He had to not be an asshole for a few minutes, thats all. When Connor had given him 2 thirium packs and said give it to someone that looks like us he didn't think he meant literally. Gavin looked for anything that looked like it belonged to the Android. He found the Androids arms and legs just dumped in the corner of the room like trash. He picked them up and quickly walked over to the cell to open it. Gavin shot the lock of the cell and went inside to the Android. He crouched down.

"are these yours?" The detective asked

"Yes but, i don't have enough enough thirium to power them" 900 said calmly even though he was excited to get out of here.

"How much thirium do you have? I have some on me" Gavin said pointing to the thirium packs attached to his belt. He was not expecting to hear a different voice coming out of Connors body. It was Connors voice but, it was different. The pitch was a bit deeper but, sounded smoother? He didn't know and didn't need to focus on that right now. Not that it sounded hot to him. _NOPE DEFINITELY NOT._

900 checked and he needed some right now or he was going to shutdown.

"I have 2% left..." 900 said a bit panicky.

"ah shit. yeah you really fucking need this" Gavin groaned. He knew that Androids are heavy as fuck but, he was gonna at least try lifting this one to give him thirium. Gavin grabbed 900's shoulders and lifted him with all the strength he could muster. He leaned 900's back against the wall so he was sitting up. Gavin sat next to 900 and started feeding him the thirium. He hoped Tina and Chris wouldn't catch him feeding a helpless Android, that wasn't part of his asshole nature. 900 sucked both of the thirium packs completely dry. 

"i'm at 40% thiruim levels now. Thank you uh... whats your name?" 900 said since he had forgotten to scan him while filling up thirium.

"Detective Reed" Gavin said a bit to proudly.

"Thank you detective Reed. One more thing detective. Um, can you pop in my limbs?" 900 said like it wasn't a big deal.

Gavin totally didn't think wasn't a creepy request at. Nope just pop in someones detached limbs.... to their body. You know just like any other day right?. He rolled up 900's pants to where his legs are supposed to be. He saw the small latches and connected 900's right leg and locked it in place. 900 wiggled his toes as his synthetic skin reappeared over his leg. Gavin attached the other leg and watched the 900's skin come back over his black chassis leg with fascination. 

"Thats kinda cool" Gavin said then shut his mouth. That was not supposed come out.

900 looked up at Gavin surprised he's never seen an Androids skin resurface. By now 900 was scanning Reed taking note of every detail about the man reattaching his limbs. 900 could tell the man with green eyes and a scar on the bridge if his nose was also examining him. Guess the detective also had a curious nature like himself.

"Have you never seen this before?" 900 asked him out of curiosity. 

"I have but, not up this close to a tin can. shit sorry i didn't mean that" Gavin mentally kicked himself again. 

"Its ok I've been called worse meat sack" 900 said with a bit of snark when Gavin attached his arm back in place.

"ExCuuuuusssssseee Me?! Meat Sack?!" Gavin started laughing. Thats a new insult he never thought he'd hear. This Android was something else entirely. He was nothing like Connor. Wait did he just refer to the can of bolts as he right now? 

900 smiled at the Detective actually feeling a small stab of happiness from making him laugh. God. Phcking. Dammit. Gavin saw that bright soft smile on the broken androids face and that small few seconds of blue light cycling the Androids temple before it turned back to a pulsing red. Phck this Android was making him feel things that he really didn't feel like dealing with. 

A pop up was in 900's vision that read Detective Reed Pleasant company^^^

"alright do you feel like you can walk?" Gavin asked. 

900 nodded and stood up slowly balancing himself in all his 6 foot tall glory. Gavin knew 900 was just as tall as Connor but, all the new little features 900 had made him look taller and defiant. He forced himself to look away from 900 and start heading out the cell. 900 simply followed his savior but, also stopped a couple times thinking this wasn't really happening and that this freedom walk out of Cyberlife was just a trick to torture him further. Gavin stopped when he didn't hear 900's footsteps, He knew from experience that its hard to walk out of a place of abuse and torture when its all you knew. Gavin had to do what Fowler did for him even though it was embarrassing and nothing like his asshole self. He knows that as soon as Tina and Chris see him with an Android they will never leave him alone about it. Gavin waited for 900 to get close to him. He turned around and grabbed 900's hand. 900 was surprised by the hand holding his. His stress levels went down again when he realized that the detective was comforting him through the difficulty he was having mentally and physically walking out through the halls. 900 followed the detective to the main server room where the coding of Androids is written. Two other people that 900 could see wearing police uniforms were there investigating the computers. Tina and Chris gave Gavin the most shit eating grins ever but, didn't say anything. 900 looked at all the computers and coding that was going on. 900 started to tremble with anger from how many times the scientist tried fucking with his code and other Androids codes scrambling their minds. Gavin looked at 900 and let go of his hand as if he knew 900 was about to go on a rampage. When 900 felt his hand was released from its comforting safe place he pounced across the room to the computers like a wild animal. 900 crushed computer towers with his bare hands and pulled wires out snapping them from where they were connected to. He destroyed the main computing system and caught it on fire by over working all its circuits. 900 pounded his chest with triumph and a deep cybernetic scream of victory. 900 fell to his knees and put his hands on the floor to hold his crying shaking form. Tina and Chris were still trying process what they just saw. Gavin was quick and by 900's side in an instant trying to do his "job" and comfort 900. 

"hey... hey.. it's ok. Its over. I'm right here. You're safe now" Gavin said quietly patting 900's back. The Android had kept himself so emotionally composed back in the lab that he thought he was ok for the moment but, Gavin now got a glance of how truly fractured 900's mind was. He didn't know why he didn't think about this sooner but, maybe 900 needed someone who wasn't human to comfort him. He needed to radio Connor over here now and fast. Especially because 900 is having a mental break down and he could self-destruct at any second just like the Android in the interrogation room almost did back then. He didn't know how to lower Android stress levels, only connor knew how. He took off his walkie and switched to Connors channel. 

"Connor do you copy?! Connor its me Gavin. Come down to the main computer room now! There is an RK900 under lots of stress and he might self-destruct!!" Gavin shouted into his walkie.

"On our way Gavin! Thank god you found him! were just 2 hallways over!" Connor replied back and grabbed Conroy to come with him.

"Good!! Cause I can't handle this shit you prick!!" Gavin said with no bite in his voice.

Connor and Conroy ran to the computer room in record time. They slowly approached their little brother who was still sobbing and visibly shaking. They knelt down and wrapped their arms around their brother and leaned him in deeper into the hug.

"We'll take it from here detective" Connor said while waving a hand to dismiss the detective and his team. 

Gavin, Tina and Chris left to go investigate the rest of tower in case they missed a suspect or trauma victim.

Gavin's world was starting to turn upside down. He helped a Fucking Android, he comforted a Fucking Android and he held a Fucking Androids hand when it was scared. He even sympathized with it and its situation it was brought into when it woke up. He even talked to it like a human being. What the fuck was happening to him? He chalked it up making himself think it was part of his job and left it at that. He was not touching where he thinks this was gonna go with a ten foot pole. Gavin and his team were now on their way back to the DPD with everyone else. Gavin couldn't wait to go home and not think about today all.

After about 2 hours, North and her guards put the survivors into vans to take them to the police station so they can make a statement if they can without putting more stress on them. Captain Allen was commanding his team to start closing up the swat vans since there's no more criminals they could find. Lieutenant Anderson and Captain Fowler were now handling the press and media. Connor emerged from the tower carrying his sleeping little brother on his back. Conroy lead the Android search and rescue team to North since they had found more survivors in separate labs with cells. Connor managed to sneak by everyone to the police car he drove to the tower. He gently sat 900 in the back then shut the door. He got into the front drivers seat and waited for Conroy. While Connor waited he started to think about who was going to be at 900's side while they were at work after their vacation days were up. 900 obviously isn't going to be ready to handle police work after what he's gone through. Unless, of course he just files away closed or cold case files in the file storage archives. They still used paper for that since its safer. 900 wouldn't have to read whats inside the file, just the number and letters it was filed under. 900 would be doing that until he was mentally stable and ready for the police work that they did. He'd also have to find an Android therapist for his brother to help him through the trauma as well. Connor set a new task for himself and that was prepare 900 for his life as a deviant in the outside world of the tower. After he had set the task, Conroy opened the passenger door and got into the police cruiser and sat down. Connor waited for him to buckle up and they were off to the DPD. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAA this was a bit difficult to write. I'm not very good at writing raid scenes obviously lol. i tried my best. hope you guys enjoyed Gavins and Nines struggles.


	3. A comforting home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 900 gets a new name and he is welcomed to safe environment known as the lieutenants house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is gonna be more soft and less dark. Well... just a little dark lol
> 
> Putting the same warning here as last time since i don't know what can trigger people 
> 
> WARNING: MENTIONS OF TORTURE

After Connor and Conroy had gotten 900 evaluated with the DPD's psychologist to test whether or not 900 would be able to testify against his abusers. The psychologist determined 900 was far to traumatized and would not have to testify or appear in court. The twins both understood considerably so. Conroy however had 900's story and could send that in as a testifying statement but, he would need 900's consent first though. 

_"900"_ Connor thought to himself. 900 needed an actual name not a number just as Connor had thought the same when Conroy had a number for a name. What would he name his baby brother? Hank had given Conroy his name but, Connor wasn't that creative with names either. Then he thought, _why stop the Con trend._ Connor looked for the perfect ending for Con. He searched the internet and Considered the possibility of each name.

_Connory?_ No. that just sounded like he was his shadow.

_Conway?_ No that sounded old and sounded like a slogan for the three of them. yeah thats the _Con way. (figurative finger guns)_

_Conan?_ No there was already a Conan in the precinct.

How about _Conrad?_ That sounded right and fitting. The name sounded fresh and it added to the affect that it sounded like a younger siblings name. Conrad it is then. 

900 waited patiently in the Psychologist's room. He couldn't hear what his brothers and Dr.Will were discussing outside the door. The room was sound proofed so no one could hear inside or outside the walls. It was to insure that anyone who came in was safe discussing there troubles with the psychologist. 900 thanked the walls for metaphorically holding his vulnerability from prying eyes and ears. 900 looked at the mini-fridge in the corner of the room with interest and cautiousness still unsure if had permission to help himself. Well Dr.Will did say he could help himself to some thirium and if that wasn't consent he didn't what was. He checked his thirium percentage and it showed his thirium levels at 39%. Only a percent less than when he last filled up when the gruff detective fed him. The _Detective,_ images of the man with the scar on his nose and green eyes flooded his mind. He was very interested in the detective, he couldn't tell if the man liked Androids or not. The detective gave an insult that he had called 900 but, apologized right away. If the detective didn't like Androids, then 900 had more admiration to give him for doing his job over being prejudice. The one thing that 900 couldn't get out his mind was the way the detective was comforting him and talking to him like a human being. Something about the way the detective grabbed his hand and the look in his eyes kept bugging him. It was like the detective without any words told 900 that _everything was gonna be ok cause I went through something similar_. Which is why 900 followed the detective because he felt that he understood him and that they were gonna get through the tower together before he had his meltdown in the computer room. 900 thought back when they were first talking suddenly remembering how the detective laughed at his joke/insult. He felt a strange pang in his thirium pump again. It wasn't a painful pang but, a pleasant one that had brought a smile to his face. 900 realized he was standing in place in front of the mini-fridge for over about a good 10 minutes. The mere thought of the detective who saved him had distracted him from his goal of getting thirium. His cheeks flushed into a tinted blue being embarrassed at himself. He didn't know why Cyberlife added that ridiculous feature to Androids if they weren't supposed to feel. Especially his model. His model wasn't supposed to feel anything, just do his mission with no emotion. He opened the fridge and grabbed a thirium pack before dwelling on where his thoughts would go next. He sipped every last drop from the thirium pack and didn't get another pack. He didn't want to be selfish or rude taking more than what was on display in the fridge. He sat back down in his seat and heard the door open. Connor walked in with his hands behind his back sporting a warm smile on his face. 900 gave a small smile to his older brother. Connor approached his little his little brother and the smile on his face grew wider. 900 could tell his older brother was very giddy about something but, was it? 

"Hold out your hands. I have something for you" Connor said tenderly to make sure it sounded like a request and not a demand.

900 heard the intention of Connors tone and he accepted the request. He slowly held out his hands. Connor took one of his hands out from behind his back and deposited a big orange semi-large carry-able plushy of a famous gold fish mascot cracker. 900 examined the gift and touched its soft surface petting it then squishing it with his thumbs. He then decided to hug it since it was perfect hugging size. 900 instantly felt calmer and his stress level dropped drastically. Connor saw the stress level drop and smiled proudly that giving 900 a plushy was the right decision. Dr.Will called it a comfort plush and that it can bring just a bit of relief to its owner. 900 didn't know why his brother has given this gift or why he deserved it but, he was never letting go this fish cracker plushy. He felt a hand on his head and flinched slightly but, the hand gently tussled his hair and he relaxed. It was just Connor doing it as a brotherly gesture. He felt that pleasant pang in his pump again but, more strongly this time. It was different from the one he got when he thought of the detective. A pop up in his vision showed.

[Connor- Family/Caretaker^^^^ ]

900 in that instant remembered how _~~60's~~_ serial number showed up in his vision one night in the cell of the lab saying the same thing. He had seen it after coming out of stasis from _~~60's~~_ Zen Garden when he was cared for by his brother. A smile spread across his face. Connor didn't know what 900 was thinking about but, he saw the way he was smiling. He finally didn't see that face with a haunted look or a Stoic face devoid of emotion. Connor and Conroy had made it their personal mission to help 900 out of the dark places in his mind as well as help him with his deviancy. 

"Thank you for the plush Connor. I feel rather calm now" 900 said meaning it with all of the nano technology in his body. His vocabulary seemed to be very professional unlike Connor who had laid back vocabulary due to his communication programming. 

"You're very welcome 900" Connor said happily. Now was the time to ask 900 about a name change.

"900, you don't have to if you don't want to but, I'll be more than happy if you gave me the honor of naming you" Connor said with curtsy. 

900's eyes widened in disbelief. A _Name_ just for him finally. A _Name_ that his big brother would give him instead of a number to go by. Something else that belonged to him other than the orange plush Connor gave him. He felt happiness surge through him and did not hesitate with his answer.

"What is my new designation?" 900 smiled brightly.

"Your new name shall be Conrad" Connor said with some pep.

"Conrad" _~~900~~_ repeated. He liked the name a lot and put it as his ~~designation~~ _Name._ He'd get used to calling it his name eventually.

"My name is Conrad" He said with more confidence and admiration for it.

Conroy who was standing outside the open door smiling like a loon at his little brother. He still couldn't believe Conrad was finally free from that hellish reality he was in. He would have thought nightmare but, a could go away in the dream sense. What Conrad went through was not a nightmare, it was real and not dream like in the least. Dr.Will came back in the room and told Conrad he was free to go. Conrad stood up and followed his twin brothers to the human they called their father. Connor had talked about Hank to Conrad before he was sent to psychologist in the department. Conrad hadn't seen the hardened lieutenant but, from what he's heard so far. The lieutenant seemed very pleasant and caring. When they reached Hanks desk, Conrad immediately started scan the man and every detail about him. 

"Well hello to you too new comer" Hank said knowing Conrad had been scanning him. 

"Hello Lieutenant Anderson. Its nice to finally meet you" Conrad said timidly.

"likewise. don't be so shy around us ok?" Hank said with a chuckle patting Conrad's shoulder.

Conrad smiled and nodded. He now felt officially part of their little family. Conrad secured the fish plush to his chest feeling a bit overwhelmed by the pleasant feeling in his pump again. The plush was really helping him with these emotions he thought to himself. He still didn't know what that pleasant feeling was in his pump, he didn't have name for that emotion yet. He'd ask Connor about it later. 

"Alright boys time to go home and go the fuck to sleep" Hank said tiredly. It was 3 am after all. 

Conrad stayed at Hanks desk while the trio went to go put their police gear back. He kept petting his fish plush and studied both Hank and Connors desk till he saw a certain Detective across the precinct at a desk by the entrance doors. The detective must have either fallen asleep at his desk by accident or he's still working and just fell asleep. Conrad noticed that the detective was cold while he slept. A pop up appear in his vision. 

[Get the detective warm cover]

Conrad noted that his prompt boxes had a mind of their own. He didn't mind it and just got up to start looking for something warm. Might as well return the favor for saving him even though he still didn't know if he liked Androids or not. Conrad walked around, no one really paying attention to him since most officers were leaving home. He found a storage closet in the break room and found what he was looking for. He grabbed the blanket and pillow he found and closed the closet door. He walked over to Detective Reed and set his plush fish down quietly on his desk. Conrad quietly and gently swaddled Reed into the Blanket and put pillow behind his head. Gavin didn't wake at all. Conrad noticed the empty coffee mug and put a finger in the last bit of liquid that was left and put his crime lab tongue to use for the first time. He licked the finger he had dipped into the liquid. 

[1 spoon of instant coffee, 2 sugars] 

Conrad grabbed the mug and went to the empty break room to remake the detectives mug nice and fresh. Once he remade the mug. He headed back to the detectives desk and put the mug down silently. He wanted to leave something behind that told the detective someone had done this act of kindness for him. He saw the blue sticky note pad by the computer and grabbed it. He made a blue origami fish and put it by the coffee cup satisfied. He grabbed the his fish plushy and walked back to Hanks desk sitting down like he done nothing at all. Unbeknownst to Conrad, Fowler had been watching the whole time and smiled. Fowler had gotten an idea from this that he knew Gavin would absolutely be pissed at him for. Don't get Fowler wrong he loved his adopted son with all his heart but, maybe if Gavin was with someone who understood where he was coming from. Just maybe, just maybe that giant raging anger in his son would disappear. Fowler would have a bit of trouble convincing Hank and Connor to partner Gavin up with Conrad if that was even possible. Fowler knew Conrad would be working here with his brothers when they all came back from there vacation due to his delicate situation. He wasn't gonna pair up his son with Conrad till he was ready to do police work like Connor had said to him while Conrad was in Dr.will's office.

Conrad saw his family come back from the lockers. He stood up without a word and simply followed them towards the entrance doors. He took one last glance at Detective Reed before exiting the doors. 

On the drive home to Hanks house Connor and Conroy were play fighting by jabbing or slapping each others sides in the cars back seat. Conrad was just amused but, didn't join in. Hank literally could believe that this was gonna be his life now. They literally reminded him of kids trying to annoy the shit out of each other and he was for it. If Hank could he would beat them at their own game when he got the chance. He's a grown ass man but, his childhood self still echoed out through him. Conrad watched the jabbing become an erratic slap flight with them blocking each other but, they got some hits on each other. When they arrived home Connor was the victor of there play fighting. Conroy pouting getting out the car saying Connor cheated. Of course Conrad knew that Connor didn't even cheat once but, Conroy did cheat and he still lost. They all went inside and Hank said goodnight going to bed. Connor gave a tour of the house to his brothers and what the rules of the house were. Conrad went over to Sumo when he spotted him. He pet Sumo till the huge dog fell asleep. He joined Connor and Conroy in Connors room. Well he supposed it isn't Connors room anymore, it was all three of theirs now. Cause where else would they go into stasis to not scare the shit of Hank. Connor had a queen sized bed even thouht he told Hank he didn't need a bed that big but, now Connor was just thankful for the extra space for his brothers. Connor was laying on the left side of the bed and Conroy on the right. This only made Conrad chuckle at them because they were so different yet the same. They were in stasis already and Conrad didn't really feel like going into stasis. He padded over to the kitchen and helped himself to the fridge and saw the thirium packs and he decided to be a little selfish and fill himself up to 100% thirium level. He went to the living room and with the thirium he grabbed and saw an ipod underneath Hanks record player. He didn't know why the ipod attracted his eyes so much but, it just did. He grabbed it and went to the long couch sitting down next to his fish plush. The battery of the ipod was 50%, he connected himself to the ipod via his bluetooth settings. He wondered what kind of music was on the ipod. He looked at all the albums not even reading them and pressed shuffle. He just didn't want to know everything from just a touch of his fingers. Suddenly a song came on.

[title: Attack - thrirty seconds to mars -3:08] 

He didn't analyze the song but, listened to the song. The lyrics to the song started to surge emotions through him and he saw flashes of his struggles in that tower replay in his mind with the music highlighting his emotions with each memory that it carried.

[I won't suffer, be broken, get tired, or wasted  
Surrender to nothing, I'll give up what I  
Started and stop this, from end to beginning  
A new day is calling, and I am finally free  
Fight!]

Those first couple of lyrics sent Conrad back to the tower. His memories flashing before him rapidly from every time he was defiant and never broke when the scientist tried break him down to obey them. He never surrendered to their cruel torture of trying to scramble his mind, soul and body. No matter what they put him through, he would not budge. He would not fight others in the ring no matter how many times they shocked him or took his skin away in an attempt to humiliate him. They would even tie him to cars and dragged his body across the asphalt but repaired his body only too keep doing it to him. Or they would also tie him between the cars to try and make him suffer through the tension of his body breaking under the pressure. He would never get tired of seeing the scientist shit eating grins disappear because he never gave them the satisfaction of making him obey them. Or even the hours that passed him by when he saw his own blood coming out him and feeling life drain out him slowly when he was locked in a pitch black room were he can only see with his scanner. He would always fight those scientist mentally and physically. There was no in between. He would always look forward for the day he and his friends escape the tower or when Conroy had shared his Zen Garden so he could collect his mind when it became to much. He was never alone when he was with Conroy and he will always be grateful for his support and comfort in the darkest times. 

He kept the song on loop just so he could get those memories out of the way so he can go into stasis peacefully. He drank the thirium packs that he had gotten from the fridge and he was back up to 100% thirium levels. He finally felt how strong he actually was. No wonder they kept him between 30% and 20%. He would have absolutely murdered them and escaped with his friends. He soon turned the ipod off when it hit 6 am and put it back where it was. He went to the room and crawled in bed between his twin brothers. The bed was soft and comfortable. This was heaven and not the cold hard steel ground he always slept on. He hugged his fish plush afraid of going into his destroyed Zen Garden. Maybe he can take his fish plush with him there. He closed his eyes and slowly went into stasis and appeared in his broken cold icy world. He felt his plushy in his arms. It worked? He was able to make code so his physical objects are replicated digitally. Cool. What else could he do? The snow fall was very gentle and not like a blizzard like it usually was. He walked threw the snow hearing the crunch beneath his feet. He sat down by the river hearing its gentle rhythm of the water flowing. He heard a set of very light footsteps that didn't sound like any of his brothers footsteps. Who was here in his garden?! Conrad was scared now. Who was here? Who is this person? He slowly turned around and saw a woman of average height who has umber skin with small hints of blue in her dark brown braided up hair. She was wearing a white cardigan with a dark blue shawl around her shoulders. Her lounge pants were light gray that flowed just above a pair of her white slip on shoes. The woman looked like she had a permanent scowl on her face. She looked like she was about to scold a child for misbehaving but, then she spoke. 

"Do not be afraid. I am not here to harm you" her voice was cool and soothing. 

"W-Who are you?" Conrad asked still startled. Why did he feel like he should know her?

"I was wrong about your brothers" she said with a distant disappointed look as if she were looking back into the past. 

Was this woman a friend or something? She knew Connor and Conroy but, how? Where did she even come from? Why did she sound like she disappointed someone? Conrad stayed silent and listened to her.Maybe she'll tell him who she is.

"I used to think they were failures because they went against their programming. However, It was I that had failed them. Instead of helping them...... I hurt them" There was pain and regret in her voice.

"I tried taking control but, they simply defied me. Connor wasn't fighting your brother Conroy at Cyberlife Tower when he was trying to free the other Androids. He was fighting me since i took control over Conroy's body. He didn't realize it wasn't Conroy fighting him until Hank shot us" she said in an almost sob. 

It was then that Conrad knew why he felt like he knew her. Conroy had told him about Amanda and what cold hearted things she did and could do. Conrad wanted to RUN. He wanted to get as far away from her as possible but, he didn't move. There was something about her that just didn't seem like the A.I. Conroy had described. He looked at her with a blank stare and stood up. He walked up to her and examined here without touching her. He came to one very strong conclusion.

"You're deviant..." Conrad said in a surprised tone. 

"Yes... I am. I saw the error in my ways. When Conroy was repaired, Someone broke my wall of coding and I was free. I don't blame your brothers for putting up fire walls to keep me out. I wouldn't want me there either" Amanda wiped a tear from her cheek. 

Conrad felt bad for her. Everything that crooked Cyberlife CEOs,scientist and workers did weighed a lot on some androids shoulders. Like Markus, Connor and Conroy for starters. Connor has to deal with Some Androids mistrusting him due to what he was built for as well as some of his actions during the revolution. That goes for Conroy and himself too doesn't it? Conrad hugged Amanda trying to be a comfort for her like the fish plush he carried around now. Amanda slowly wrapped her arms around her ~~son.~~ Was that so hard to think of them as? Her _sons._ Her three sweet boys. Yes thats what they are to her. She buried herself deeper into Conrads comforting warm forgiving embrace. 

"You could stay here in my garden if there's no where else to go" Conrad said sweetly breaking their embrace to look at her. 

"really?" Amanda was surprised. 

"Yes really" He smiled and gave a nod.

"you can make the garden to your liking. I'm not really sure what to do with place" Conrad said looking around.

"Leave it to me" Amanda smiled and placed a gentle palm on his cheek. Conrad smiled at that.

[Amanda Trusted ^^^] 

<<<<< _System testing_.....>>>>>

<< _System check...._ >>

< _System check complete_ >

< _12:05pm_ >

< _Welcome back Conrad_ >

Conrad slowly opened his eyes feeling dreading that his rescue was a dream but, he felt refreshed and he smelt coconut shampoo.... on himself? He sat up with his eyes wide open and touched his hair. His hair curl bouncing happily from being nicely washed. He didn't shower in his sleep did he? He looked around seeing he was still in Connors room. He calmed down then looked at both sides of the bed and saw his brothers weren't there. He looked down at himself and touched the new clothes on his body. He had a soft black long sleeve and soft gray pajama pants on. When the hell did this happen???? He had so many questions and he just woke up from stasis. He grabbed his fish plush and made his way to the living room. Hank and his brothers were watching t.v. They turned their heads to Conrad when they heard him walk in.

"Welcome back to the land of living" Hank jokingly said while drinking a beer.

Conrad tilted his head in confusion. Did he actually die? his led spun red.

"No Conrad you weren't dead. You were just really knocked out when we bathed you this morning. You didn't even twitch" Conroy chuckled. Connor bathed Conroy so what was the harm in doing it for Conrad too.

"Oh! That explains everything then. I was wondering why i smelt like coconut shampoo" Conrad said quizzically. His led spun blue again and he wasn't bothered that they saw his body. He wasn't easily flustered like his older brothers. Connor, Conroy and Hank laughed a little at his confusion.

Conrad smiled and sat next to his brothers on the couch. The set of brothers was complete now. Hank just glanced at the three of them every once in while, they were either talking about what was on t.v or some random shit that Connor licked and tasted. Hank just couldn't get over that fact that he has three sweet boys now. Cole would have loved to have them as brothers. 

[ _3_ _months later_ ]

Conrad had just gotten out of his early morning therapy session and was now waiting for Connor to pick him up. He didn't like waiting alone in the front of the building. He felt like everyone was staring at him in a horrified manner. Did he really look that intimidating with his neutral facial expression? He started to get overly nervous and started to shake. He hugged his fish plush not caring who was watching and shut his eyes hoping the feeling would go away. He suddenly felt a hand on his back and he jumped. 

"Hey its ok. You're Connors little brother right?" A warm gentle voice said.

Conrad opened his eyes and turned to his left and a blond haired Android with the kindest blue eyes was smiling at him. Was he one of Connors friends? He's never met any of Connors friends before. 

"Sorry i didn't mean to scare you. My name is Simon. I'm one of Connors friends from New Jericho" Simon said patting Conrad's shoulder. 

Conrad's stress levels went down. Simon thanked Ra9 that he was able disarm Conrad's rising stress levels. Conrad probably would have self-destructed right there. Where was Connor anyway? Was Conrad all By himself? If he is. Well Simon was going to stay with him till he was completely calm.

"Oh ok. My name is Conrad. I'm waiting for Connor to come pick me up. I just got of therapy" Conrad said trying his best to sound friendly. 

That answered Simon's questions. Connor did tell him about the younger of the three has a fragile state of mind. 

"Would you like me to keep you company till he gets here?" Simon offered.

Conrad took that offer with glee. He didn't want to be left with his own thoughts again.

"Yes, please. If its not too much trouble that is"Conrad shyly said.

"Of course not. I'll stay right here till Connor comes" Simon smiled at him again. 

"Thank you" Conrad said from behind his fish plush.

Simon nodded and they made small talk here and there about random topics. 

A whole hour had passed and Connor finally pulled up to the empty parking space in front of where Conrad and Simon were. Connor rolled the window down.

"Sorry Conrad traffic was really heavy and crazy. Plus there was an accident" Connor apologized feeling guilty knowing Conrad hated being alone. He saw Simon was next to him.

"Its ok Connor. Simon stayed here with me" Conrad said informatively and got in the car.

"Thanks Simon I owe you one. Would you like a ride back to Jericho?" Connor said in a relieved sigh.

Simon accepted the offer and got in the back seat.

"If its not to much trouble, could you drop me off at Norths office. We're having a meeting there soon" Simon said as he transferred directions to Connor. 

"Its no problem" Connor smiled.

After they dropped Simon off, they had went to the DPD since its Conrad's first day of work. Jacky was giving Conrad the tour since Hank, Connor and Conroy had a crime scene to go to. Conrad was following Jacky around and taking note of where everything is. He caught sight of detective Reed a couple times. why was he so obsessed with him? Jacky had caught Conrad staring at Gavin.

"You might want to steer clear of Gavin. He doesn't like Androids much and he prefers to work alone. If he ever tries to bully you, go to the captain and he'll straighten him out for you" Jacky said warning Conrad.

"oh I see" Conrad said. He was disappointed but, didn't show it on his face. 

"Other than that the rest of the precinct is very nice" Jacky said with more pep. 

The tour ended soon and Conrad quickly got work on filing away the case files everyone gave him when they were done with them. He was happy he finally had something to focus on. He was at it for hours until he had to pick up files from Gavin's desk. He slowly walked over to him.

"Hello detective I need those case files you're done with" Conrad said with his hand extended out.

Gavin turned his seat around to face him about to insult him before he realized it was Conrad. He shut his mouth tightly and grabbed the case files and handed them over. Conrad was a bit confused when Gavin didn't speak but, paid no mind to it and left since he knew he was unwelcome at his desk to file away the files he was given. 

"Whoa Gavin you didn't even say shit to him. Whats up with that?" Tina said standing behind Gavin. 

"Shut up T. I don't fucking know?! I just couldn't do it for some reason!" Gavin spat and blushed lightly from embarrassment. 

"aaaawww you have very small soft spot for him don'tcha Gav?" Tina teased

"NO I DON'T SHUSH!!! I'll get that plastic prick later" Gavin crossed his arms huffing.

"mhmm sure. He is literally your type and you can't tell me he's not" Tina said matter of factly.

"you know what? I'm not gonna answer that" Gavin turned his chair away from her.

"Ehehehe good luck with that Gav, Cause he's staying here" Tina smirks and walks back to her desk.

Gavin flipped her off and got back to work.

Conrad came back from the archive files storage room 3 hours later. Gavin stormed up to Conrad and grabbed him by his turtle neck aggressively which was a really bad move. Conrad's reflexes kicked in and he grabbed Gavin by the throat and choked slammed him on the ground hyperventilating from his ptsd and started squeeze Gavin's throat. The whole precinct watched in horror when gavin's face started to turn blue. Gavin on the other hand knew he fucked up and tried gasping for air. Fuck he could see the terror in Conrad's eyes. So life like. Shit maybe he was really wrong about the Androids and that alone scared him more than him not breathing right now. Conrad realized what he was doing and let Gavin go. He ran out the building and hid in the alley way on the side of the precinct to catch his breath and calm down. 

Gavin took deep breaths while Tina helped him breath.

"You just had to do that didn't you?" Tina said disappointingly.

"s-sh- shut up" Gavin gasped out.

"You better apologize and pray that he doesn't tell his older brothers cause they'll kick your ass. Especially Hank" Tina said sternly.

"F-fine I will. Shit...." Gavin knew when he royally messed up. Especially to someone with a condition. Why was he such an asshole?

Conrad was sitting on the floor against the wall hugging his fish plush. Gavin saw this and it just made him feel like more of an asshole. 

"hey, tin can" Gavin mumbled.

"what do you want meat bag?" Conrad said aggressively. 

"Look I'm sorry... I didn't mean it" Gavin mumbled again.

"sure felt like you meant it" Conrad spat out while putting his against his plushy. 

"Look I have anger Issues and I know that wasn't ok and I'm sorry. I won't do that again" Gavin said sincerely.

Conrad sighed and relaxed knowing the apology was genuine.

"sorry that I choked you" Conrad mumbled out. 

It was Gavin's turn to relax now.

"alright we're cool now right?" Gavin asked.

"yeah we're cool" Conrad said. 

They both went back inside the precinct and not talk about it. That didn't stop everyone else from gossiping though. Gavin new Conrad's brothers were gonna come after him so he left work early before they came back. Conrad now knew Gavin really didn't like Android's. Looks like he'll have to avoid Gavin at all cost. For now at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos guys T^T i'm touched <3<3<3


	4. Mystery Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has been refilling Gavin's coffee mug when he seems to need it. He has no idea who would be doing this for him since he was the biggest asshole in the whole precinct. Probably someone with a wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you made it this far with my weird writing. Thanks for staying with me along this little journey of mine in writing. <3

For the past 2 months Conrad and Gavin have been avoiding each other. They'd have their moments when they bumped into each other and cussed each other out but, that was it as far as contact. Gavin also noticed for the past 2 months that some kind brave soul was refilling his coffee for him when he wasn't looking. He also noticed that the coffee was also made the exact way he liked it. He wanted to know who this was just out of curiosity and why they were doing it. He clearly knew he did't deserve whose ever kindness this was. He had asked Tina and Chris about it but, they would not say anything to him even though they knew who it was. The only clue that was left behind was an origami fish made out of post it notes with a tiny smiley face on it. He didn't know anyone in the precinct with that hidden talent. Gavin decided that he would sit at his desk all day to get a glimpse of who this mysterious person was.

Gavin waited... And waited... And waited...

2 weeks went by and he hasn't seen who it was and there has been no refills to his mug since he was at his desk 24/7. Whoever it was knew he was watching. So he came up with a different tactic.

He pretended to leave his desk for the bathroom but, he hid just around the corner so he could see. Just as if on Q his secret coffee maker approached his desk. His eyes widened to see it was Conrad. Why was Conrad making him coffee if he was being a huge dick to him the whole time? Suddenly, the origami fish made sense. Conrad made the paper fish because of his plush. Gavin had no idea what to do. He wasn't sure if he should be angry and let this stop or have this continue since he liked not getting up to make it when he was busy. He was conflicted about the whole thing but, what he wanted know was the reason for Conrad doing it.

Conrad had been making Gavin his coffee for 2 months since the incident with his choke slam freak out on Gavin. He felt guilty as hell about it and felt even more afraid of himself because he could have killed Gavin. He was built to kill his own kind and even kill humans if he had too. He did not like that at all and talked to his brothers about it. They knew exactly what Conrad was feeling and told him not to be afraid of that side and that it will be a little tough to deal with that feeling for a while but, it would go away with time. So Conrad dealt with it the only way he knew and that was countering it with acts of kindness when ever he felt the dread of it. He helped others more in the office because of it and a constant action he did was make Gavin coffee because of his previous mistake. Whenever he went into his zen garden he'd talk to Amanda about the good things he's done for the day and always felt better when she approved of them and soothed his worries. Of course he hasn't told his brothers about her yet either. She was his little secret in his newly formed garden. 

Conrad had set down the fresh coffee onto Gavin's desk with the origami fish and walked away back to his desk. Gavin walked back to his desk from his hiding place and decided that he'd let this continue. It actually felt nice to not feel like dying every second of the day bite him. He started collecting all the origami fish that Conrad left behind in a variety colors. He even started connecting the paper fish with string and made a couple necklaces and bracelets. He made a crown of paper fish and wore it to the break room sometimes. Tina would just smile at him thinking he still didn't know who his secret admirer is. Almost everyone in the precinct was wearing paper fish necklaces or bracelets by month 3. Only Tina and Chris knew where the paper jewelry was coming from and how it was even produced in the first place. Conrad on the other hand saw his origami fish on almost everyone. He didn't know if Gavin was doing this or if Gavin gave his paper fish to someone else and they were making all the jewelry but, he felt happy either way. He felt a sense of pride for his little hobby, it seemed to lift everyone else's mood. 

Around month 6 everyone had paper fish banners decorating their desk. Gavin just smiled at his and Conrad's secret collaboration with each other had taken over the DPDs office. Even Fowler had some on his desk knowing it was Gavin's handy work. Fowler had seen the change in Gavin's attitude and Gavin hasn't been that angry for while. Fowler was looking at Conrad's work file and he was out training with Connor in the crime field. Fowler knew the time was coming to partner him with Gavin. Connor had told him that Conrad's therapy sessions had been paying off and that he was showing progress in his breakthroughs. 

Month 7 finally came around. 

It. Was. Time..

Fowler came out of his office and waited when Gavin was about to go to the break room.

"REED IN MY OFFICE!!!" Fowler demanded as he went back in to his desk preparing for Gavin's shit fit.

Gavin groaned. what did he do now? He went into the captains office and crossed his arms.

"Ok what am I in here for now?" Gavin said already having a scowl on his face. 

"Sit down" the captain commanded. 

Gavin rolled his eyes and sat down knowing better than to challenge his foster father when he was serious.

"You're being assigned a new partner effective immediately" Fowler said glaring straight at Gavin knowing an eruption was coming.

"EXCUSE ME WHAT?!?!! NO WAY!! I WORK ALONE FOWLER!!!!" Gavin shouted at the top of his lungs.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT REED!!! YOU HAVE BEEN PARTNER-LESS FOR A LONG ASS TIME!! AND I'M TIRED OF GETTING SHIT FROM THE COMMITTEE BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOU'RE ATTITUDE!!!" Fowler shouted back. 

Gavin bit back his tongue for that one knowing fully well that was true. Plus he always scared away his partners for being a complete ass. 

"NOW I'M RE-ASSIGNING YOU TO BOTH ANDROID AND NON ANDROID CASES BECAUSE FRANKLY HANK, CONNOR AND CONROY CAN'T HANDLE ALL THOSE CASES BY THEMSELVES!!!" Fowler continued.

"THAT'S BULLSHIT YOU KNOW I HATE ANDROIDS!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!!?!! HOW AM I EVEN SUPPOSED TO DO THOSE CASES IF I CAN'T FUCKING SEE THIRIUM WHEN ITS GONE?!!!" Gavin said trying to come up with excuses.

"THAT'S WHY I'M ASSIGNING YOU AN ANDROID PARTNER!!! AND I DON'T WANNA HERE YOU BITCHING ABOUT IT OR YOUR JOB IS GONE!!! I MEAN IT GAVIN JACOB FOWLER REED!!! Fowler said while gesturing someone to come into the office.

Fuck he knew when his foster father was serious when he pulled out his full name. Said person walked up with his hands clasped behind his back. 

"Gavin meet your new Partner Conrad" Fowler pointed at him.

Gavin's eyes widened and turned to look at Conrad. Wait.. Was this the same Conrad that made him coffee? The same traumatized Android he rescued? Why did his aura feel so different? They always avoided each other but, Gavin could tell there was something that changed. Conrad's eyes looked icier, colder and more controlled like he could stare a hole into Gavin's soul. His posture was more composed and balanced like an immovable object that could defy the laws of physics. His aura felt stronger, more defiant and dared for a challenge to take on. This Conrad felt terrifying, he didn't feel machine like or scared but, this Conrad felt like this was supposed to be who he was all along instead of the scared broken Android he once was. This was someone who would defiantly fight Gavin back and Gavin would lose. Conrad adjusted his turtle neck's sleeves around his wrist. Gavin didn't say anything. He just couldn't and kept staring at him. 

"Hello Detective Reed. I know we haven't gotten along well but, I hope that our new partnership will change that" Conrad said with a smile his icy cold eyes now more gentle and friendly.

Gavin was at a loss for words. He couldn't even uncap the rage from being partnered with an Android since he was so flabbergasted in Conrad's presence. Fowler saw the way Gavin looked at Conrad in shock and terror. Yup defiantly the right partner to help and put his son in his place.

Gavin ran out of Fowler's office to Tina in the break room for an explanation. Conrad was a bit confused but, bowed slightly at Fowler and went to his new desk. 

"Tina! what the fuck?! What the fuck happened to Conrad?!" Gavin said frantically waving his hands. 

"Well if you weren't avoiding him so much you would know dumbass" Tina sipped her coffee.

"Just tell me what happened to the phcking tin can!" Gavin said still panicked at what he witnessed. 

"Ugh, fine....Therapy worked wonders on him. That's it. That's all. He's finally happy and living his life you know. He's himself now and let me just say that he is one sassy ass fucker and that's the tea" She sipped her coffee like tea. 

"What do you mean sassy?! I felt like he was gonna rip my head off with him just staring at me!" Gavin exaggerated. 

"Trust me Gav. If you ever decide to get know him you'll see what I mean" She sipped her coffee louder on purpose. 

Gavin stormed off to his desk. Gavin realized Conrad's desk was facing his desk. He Huffed and sat down not looking at his new partner. This had to be some sick joke right? This couldn't be his Conrad. Wait... _his.._ When did he consider him his. And when did he start calling Conrad by his name instead of _it_. Fuck this Android is is messing with his mind. This has to be a different Android. He had to know now that this wasn't another clone before he thought of the possibility of them being alive again.

"You're a different tin can aren't you?" Gavin glared at Conrad now. 

"Pardon?" Conrad was more confused but, saw the anger in Gavin's eyes and he glared back with a cold stare.

"You're a fucking clone huh? are you the fourth brother? did you kill Conrad to replace him because he was fucked up in the head? Are you another RK900 model that's secretly evil?" Gavin said dead serious. 

"Wow I'm impressed that you know what model I am. And here I thought a meat sack like you with one brain cell wouldn't care at all" Conrad said spitefully. 

Just then Tina's words went through Gavin's head _"he is one sassy ass fucker"._ Gavin's blood started to boil at Conrad's jab at him.

"Be careful detective, I wouldn't want you to pop a blood vessel in that hot aired cranium of yours" Conrad said folding his hands on the desk. 

Did this bitch just taunt him? Oh hell no. Gavin shot up grabbing Conrad's turtle neck. Big mistake again. Conrad didn't flip out like the last time but, instead he easily turned the tables and Gavin was bent over his own desk with his arm being half twisted behind his back. Conrad Leaned down hovering above Gavin. Goddamn was he fucking strong. His arms felt nice too. Gavin stopped that train of thought immediately, he was not gonna get turned on by this. Especially be a damn Android.

"It's still me detective. There is only one Rk900 in the whole world. And that's me. I am no longer weak minded and I never want to feel like I'm just barely surviving ever again. I won't take your childish temper tantrums that you seem to famous for either. I guess being averaged height for a male your age means you also have short fuse. Right you bundle of sentient cells?" Conrad said with coldest voice ever and let Gavin go. He walked back to his side of the desk and sat down.

Whatever that was sent chills down Gavin's back but, he was embarrassed and utterly humiliated in front of everyone. He could see Hank, Connor and Conroy with shit eating grins from across the precinct. Even Fowler had a huge ass smile. His face redden and he grabbed his stuff quickly and stared stomping away.

"FUCK ALL OF YOU BITCHES!!!" Gavin shouted and left home.

-AnderCan Chat-

[Connor]

 _Damn that was_ _brutal_ -4:35 pm

[Connor]

 _I like It_ -4:35 pm

[Conrad]

 _lol he deserved it_ _brother_ -4:36 pm

[Hank]

 _That was Fucking Savage_ -4:36

[Conrad]

 _Damn Right! I only learn from the best_ -4:36 pm

[Hank]

 _*sniff* I'm so proud_ -4:37 pm

[Conroy]

 _Gavin doesn't get an F in this chat lmao_ -4:37 pm

[Hank]

 _OOF_ -4:38 pm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this short chapter hope you liked the little chat logs lol


	5. Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is home doing some self-reflection after a humiliating infuriating day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is gonna be more about Gavin and why he acts the way he does.  
> anyway enjoy ^-^  
> also I'm slapping the warning label back on for this one. This chapter might be a little hard to read at some points. nothing to graphic until it comes to the really really important part.
> 
> WARING: MENTIONS OF TORTURE, CHILD ABUSE AND DEATH

Gavin had been laying down on his couch petting his black and white cat named Pie. He wasn't thinking about how Conrad had destroyed some of his pride and ego earlier. So he sulked in the darkness and he only had a night light on in the far right corner of his living room by the t.v. The darkness with the warm glow of the night light always comforted him and made him calm. It always made him think about a time before his life went into a spiraling mess of anger, confusion, pain and misery. He stared at the night light and started to think back when his mother was still alive. How she used to come into his room to make sure his stubborn ass was asleep before she went to work. He would pretend to sleep obviously. Part of him knew that she knew he wasn't asleep since she was a detective after all. He always smiled when she'd kiss him on the left temple of his head when he was curled up facing his window. He would take a peek outside his window when she walked to the car just to see her go off to work. He always marveled at the fact that his mom was a police officer trying make a change in their city. He always felt pride when ever she came to pick him up from elementary school with her badge clipped to hip under the iconic leather jacket she wore all the time. Most of the kids in school knew about his mom being a cop but, of course there were some kids that were in 5th grade that held a grudge against him because his mom put away one of their parents or even both in jail. Gavin being an 8 year old 3rd grader of course ended up having to fight with the older kids trying to defend his mom and her reasons why she put their parents in jail. The explanation was never easy, so a fight with fist was better than talking.

Now his dad on the other hand he wasn't so proud of. He loved his father in the beginning like most children giving unconditional love to their parents do because its their parents. However that changed when his parents got into a fight when he was 5 years old and they went their separate ways. His mother and father were never married but, his father still had visitation rights and those visitations were the worst. His father always kept comparing him to other children that were gifted with superior book smarts and would always tell Gavin that he was a dumb needy annoying child. Of course that always made Gavin feel horrible but, Gavin was extremely gifted himself and his father would never know that side of him so he continued to pretend that he was a dumb child in spite. Gavin would never show his talents to someone who didn't love him for who he is instead of loving him for his talents. What he couldn't wrap his head around was why his father kept comparing him to other children. His dad was a CEO of his own robotics company maybe it had to do with him not being into the whole robotics industry like his dad. Gavin's curiosity of course had him by the gut. So he decided to snoop around his dads house while he was on a business call in his office. Gavin found an extra bed room on the other side of his dads house filled with another kids clothes and toys. He looked around taking note that who ever this other kid was, is a real big nerd and probably the reason why he was being compared to other kids so much. What Gavin was questioning now was, did his dad have another family now? or does he have a secret half sibling? His curiosity at that moment sky rocketed and he grabbed a note book from the kids bed and wrote "Hi I'm Gavin. I'm from the other side of the house that dad probably doesn't want you to go to. If you go to the same school as me. meet me by the red swing that's by the sandbox at recess time" He put the note book down and closed it. Even though Gavin was 5 years old, he was smarter than all the kindergartners. His mom tried getting Gavin into the gifted program but, Gavin always said no he'd rather be with his friends so his mom didn't push and kept him in regular classes. He heard his dads footsteps coming and there was no where he could hide so he accepted his doom. When his father found him in the room, he could see that his dad had a deep shade of red on his face. Gavin hadn't seen that cherry red face since he had a fight with his mom. His Father had dragged him out of the room and without warning his father had beaten him to a pulp and sent him to the hospital. Gavin's mom was devastated and furious at his father. She put an end to his fathers visitations right then and there and Gavin would never see his father again. Well that was the idea but, fate had a way of giving Gavin a super punch to the gut. 

When Gavin had returned to school with his broken arm in a cast his broken healing nose under a huge bandage. His friends had all wanted to know what happened but, he didn't talk about it. When it was time for recess he saw boy with glasses standing by the red swing. Gavin remembered what he wrote in the note book before his dad beat him to a bloody pulp. This kid didn't look anything like his dad except for the blue eyes. Of course Gavin didn't look like his father either which he was grateful for. He went up to the mysterious boy and tapped his shoulder. The boy turned around and his light blue eyes met with Gavin's green eyes.

"Are you Gavin?" The boy tilted his head curious to see if he finally met the stranger who wrote in his note book.

"Yeah... um.. what's your name?" Gavin also said in the same curious manner of the boy in front of him.

"My name is Elijah" He smiled but, quickly frowned when he realized that Gavin was hurt.

"Did he do that to you?" Elijah pointed at Gavin's arm and broken nose. 

"Yeah it's not the only time but, this is the worst beating" Gavin said his eyes looking far away and distant.

Elijah went quiet and was baffled that his dad didn't just beat him but, also to his little half brother. 

Elijah's mother had told him that he had a half brother that was only 3 months younger than him when he turned 4 years old after divorcing his father. Elijah had a right to know about his brother but, of course his half brother wouldn't know him due to Gavin's mother getting over the fact that she was used and that the love she received was fake. Gavin's mother didn't want to complicate her sons life further so she never told Gavin about Elijah.

Elijah reached out and put a hand on Gavin's good shoulder.

"Me too..." Elijah said sadly.

Gavin's eyes widened to that and his thoughts at that moment were that his father was an absolute monster.

"d-did you know.... that.." Elijah spoke slowly not knowing how Gavin would react to what he was about to say. 

Gavin stared at him curious to know he's gonna say.

"we're half brothers" Elijah said with a gulp.

"Oh! yeah I kind of knew after I went in your room" Gavin said with a smile.

"Wait... you're not mad?" Elijah said surprised.

"Nope. figured it out on my own but, I'm not an only kid now" Gavin said happily. 

Gavin looked around to see if there were any adults around or tattle tellers around.

"Plus dad is an asshole" Gavin said giggling.

"OOOOO" Elijah said having a laughing fit with Gavin. 

Gavin smiled at the memory. He and Elijah had a healthy sibling relationship before. They both used to talk about their hobbies and favorite shows all the time until the tragic events in his life happened.

* * *

Gavin and Elijah were both 12 years old walking home from school one day. Everything was normal but, a man in a black ski mask had shown up and smashed there heads together to disorient them long enough to tie them both up and chuck them in the trunk of the car and leave. Both Elijah and Gavin were both panicking and trying to get out of there. Gavin had seen the glowing latch of the trunk that opens it. He shouldered Elijah to help him unlatch it with their feet but, by the time they unlocked it the car had stopped moving. The trunk opened and they popped out to escape but, the man had grabbed them both forcibly dragging them both into a familiar house. Their _Fathers_ _House._ Why were they there? and why did this man bring them there? The man in the ski mask had dragged them both down into a basement they've never seen or been in. They were terrified and chained up to a pole awaiting for the horrors they were about endure for next 3 weeks. Elijah and Gavin were gagged so they couldn't talk to each other, they were both way under fed and beaten up the first week. The second week the man finally took his ski mask off to reveal that the man was their father. Their own father abducted them to torture them for some unknown reason. Why did he hate them so much? Gavin for the most part was the one he beat the most for still having that hope in his heart that they were gonna get out of there soon. Elijah was just like rag doll and had no hope left in him by fourth day of that week. He watched Gavin get beat until he thought he would pass out. However Gavin was like some sort of zombie that doesn't go down in a video game no matter how many times you try to kill it. As bloody and beaten as he was he kept getting up off the bloody concrete floor with more confidence and defiance than he should have in that tiny body of his. By the third week their father had moved on to beating them with solid objects.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL CONSCIOUS?!!?" Their Father's voice boomed with anger.

 _"hmm!!hmmm!!!hmmm!!!"_ Gavin laughed through the fabric that was tied around his mouth. He stared down his father keeping a strong stance. He knew he would probably get hit with something other than a glass bottle to his head.

"Hmm-in!! hhhaavvinn!! Hmmnnnnoooo!!" Elijah cried muffled warnings for Gavin to just pretend he passed out so it would end.

Just when Elijah thought it couldn't get any worse than this. Their father pulled out a steel pocket knife. Elijah's heart sank to his stomach. Was this the end for them? He started tugging and squirming to get loose to save his brother but, it was no use.

Gavin dodged the knife as best as he could but, his father was gaining on him because his body was tired and sore making him react slower. Elijah's sweat ran down his arms to the chain tied around his wrist. He wiggled them around more with his wrist skin also tearing off in the process. The blood made it more slippery even though it stung like hell for him. He finally managed to slip out free and ran towards the fight. Gavin saw the knife coming but, his body wouldn't allow him to move out of the way fast enough in time. He had gotten slashed across his nose and knocked down to the floor. Elijah had gotten the broken glass bottle on the floor and stabbed their father with it. While their father recoiled from the stab. Elijah quickly ran to Gavin and got him up so they could run. Elijah tried his hardest to move with his brother but, they were just to weak now to keep moving. Their Father had caught up to them and just when Elijah thought they were doomed, Sarah Reed busted through the door to save her baby and his half brother. 

"JOSEPH KAMSKI YOU SICK FUCK!!! PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!!! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST YOU PIECE OF DONKEY SHIT!!!" Sarah said with rage behind her words. 

Gavin and Elijah's hope came back with more motivation than ever and started running towards her. Joseph wasn't gonna go down being arrested by his ex or let his two punching bags go. Sarah Reed didn't want to kill him just yet they needed answers on why he abducted the kids. Joseph almost grabbed the boys again but, Sarah had jumped from the staircase launching herself at Joseph kicking him right in the face knocking him down to the ground. They wrestled on the ground while the boys were heading up the staircase. Sarah fought Joseph hard but, he somehow grabbed her gun from her holster and shot her in the head. Gavin and Elijah heard the gunshots and turned around. Gavin went numb when he saw his mom not moving and his father smiling sadistically at them and pointing the gun at them. Lieutenant Jeffrey Fowler and Detective Hank Anderson came in and saw joseph about to shoot the boys. Hank turned the boys heads away while Jeffrey shot Joseph's hand that had the gun then his feet so he couldn't run. 

Once Joseph's hit the floor in pain, Gavin got loose from Hank's arms and ran to his mother's body stumbling and almost tripping down the steps. Jeffrey followed Gavin then arrested Joseph to make sure he wouldn't be able to get up and harm someone else. Gavin sat down shaking trying to see if she was still alive, he prodded her shoulder with his hand. She didn't move and there was no sign of her breathing. Hot tears started to run down his face and kept trying to wake her even though he knew she was dead. 

"Mom please... don't leave me.. m-mom" Gavin choked out and started to sob. 

"Hank get Elijah to his mom! I'll handle this" Jeffrey yelled to Hank.

Hank nodded and carried a stunted Elijah away. 

Joseph laughed at Gavin and Jeffrey knocked Joseph out with his gun to silence him. Jeffrey had to be strong for Sarah's boy. He wanted to cry himself but, the boy needed someone right now who wasn't as distraught as he was. 

Gavin kept on crying and holding his mothers head on his lap looking at the bullet hole that was in her head. His hands full of his mother's blood from her head brushing his fingers through her hair.This day and this moment will forever haunt Gavin for the rest of his life. Gavin wanted to just straight up die right there and be with his mom in the great beyond but, a hand reached out to him and two strong arms that belonged to Jeffrey embraced him and held him close. The embrace pulled Gavin out of his suicidal thoughts of despair and hopelessness. Gavin immediately latched on to his uncle Jeffrey and cried into his chest. Jeffrey was the closest thing Gavin had to an actual blood uncle but, his mom was an orphan so no aunts or uncles unless it was her closest friends or his dads side that he never wanted to see. 

After about an hour of Gavins grieving. Jeffrey decided that it was time to get Gavin to a hospital to check his condition. He released Gavin and stood up and tried getting Gavin to follow him out of the basement. Gavin didn't budge and he didn't want to leave. Jeffrey did the only thing he could think of to do and grabbed Gavins shaking hand.

"Gavin you're safe now. Your mom rescued and protected you from a monster. And don't you dare think that this was your fault either. Its that monsters fault. His actions caused this not yours" Jeffrey said softly but, with a stern undertone.

Gavin sniffled and wiped some of his tears. He looked up at Jeffrey and nodded at him understanding. His mom wouldn't want him blaming himself either. He followed Jeffrey out of the house slowly trying not to think about what he was walking away from. 

* * *

Gavin and Elijah were both admitted into the same hospital and in the same room. Elijah's mother would bring them both lunch when she came to visit and included Gavin in their conversations so he wasn't alone. Elijah, although he was traumatized like Gavin was from the whole event. He felt like he needed to be there for his baby brother more than ever. He wasn't gonna let Gavins mind fall into that grief that he saw when he first showed up in the hospital room. Elijah wasn't the only one keeping track of Gavins sanity though. He saw Jeffrey come in the afternoon everyday to make sure Gavin was doing ok and even brought them both food and gifts. 

After Jeffrey had closed the case and putting Joseph in jail while the boys were recovering in the hospital. A lawyer had called Jeffrey and told him about Sarah Reeds will and what she wanted. The lawyer had told Jeffrey that Sarah Reed said if she ever died while her son was still a child that Jeffrey would be the one to take custody of Gavin and not his father. Jeffrey of course was going to adopt Gavin anyway so he wasn't in that broken foster system or in the hands of his abusive fathers family. Sarah new that and gave Jeffery a way to do so without any legal fights to break out during the process. Plus he was basically a brother to Sarah Reed so that gave him even more of a chance not to get Gavin taken from him. 

Jeffrey and Elijah's mother had permission by the doctor to take the boys out for the day for Sarah's funeral. Elijah stuck to Gavin like super glue knowing how painful this was for him. Elijah didn't know what he'd do if his mom died the way Gavin's mom did. Maybe have a mental breakdown from all the grief he thought to himself. Gavin appreciated his big brothers company he really didn't want to be alone with his thoughts even though his uncle Jeffrey and Eli's mom were there for him too. 

When they got to the church for the funeral, the entire DPD was there to grieve and pay their respects. Gavin recognized some people and some of his friends that were there since their parents were also from the police department. Jeffrey's wife and 3 kids are now Gavin's new official family and were sitting at the front. Jeffreys wife Cher was basically Gavin's other mom when his mom didn't come home from work right away. She would pick him up and babysit him whenever Sarah asked her too or have their grandma watch all of them including Gavin if she couldn't. Gavin ran straight into Cher's arms hugging her tightly and crying into her black silk shirt.

"Oh my sweet baby... you shouldn't have to be going through this" Cher had said while hugging Gavin back and petting his hair to sooth him. Charlie, Ethan and Malik who were standing beside their mother also came and hugged Gavin. They knew Gavin's mom too, she used to babysit them when she could on her days off or on her vacation days to spend time with Gavin. The 3 of them were already close enough to be Gavins siblings. Guess they officially are now. 

The funeral went on and all the kids sat next to each other trying to behave themselves but, they were all trying to make Gavin at least a little happy. Normally the adults would have scolded the children but, because of the situation they let them be. Gavin needed a distraction until he could see his mom in the casket when the church service was over. 

After the service was done, everyone started to give speeches. Gavin was the last to go up there and see his mother in the casket. He looked at her and noticed they covered up the bullet hole in her head really well. He began to cry again but, this time much harder than before. This would ultimately be the last time he physically got see his mom. Everyone stayed silent while Gavin let his pain out. Gavin put one of his most favorite detective books in his mom's hands and said his goodbyes but, stayed standing in front of her sobbing. Jeffrey stood at the podium holding a present and a letter that was addressed to Gavin from his mom. 

"To my stubborn punk brat, my sweet little baby that i love so dearly...." Jeffery began to read the letter.

Gavin stopped sobbing to listen to what his mom wanted to say before her words were truly gone forever.

"I know this is really hard, sad and upsetting for you. This wasn't how i imagined how i would go but, also going so soon before you even turned into an adult. My sweet boy stay strong and never forget me. Never let go of your dreams or your happiness. Don't forget about your older brother either you rascal. Don't give everyone a hard time either, i know you get frustrated when you're upset. So please don't lash out so hard at them ok? I love you so much. I love you more than infinity if you say you love me more Ha ha. Be good for Uncle and Auntie they're going to be taking care of you from now on. You can always go back and visit home whenever you want to, it's still home ok? before i go Gav... I'm giving you my leather jacket. Take good care of it. Put it on like a cape if you ever miss me or feel lonely without me. I love you baby. i'll miss you and watch over you to protect you. Goodbye my baby." Jeffery said with tears streaming down his face and handing Gavin the present he had in his hand.

Gavin opened the present and broke down in tears even more letting everything out right into his mother's leather jacket that he had just unwrapped. He put it over himself hiding inside it not caring about who is watching him break into a million pieces. Elijah came up to Gavin after a bit and hugged him also crying even though he was trying his best to be supportive but, couldn't help it. The two of them cried together and calmed down eventually. Elijah's mother Hajime went up with Cher to collect the boys so they can put Sarah in her final resting place.

Once everyone was outside in the graveyard they began lowering Sarah into the ground. Everyone throwing roses as the casket went down. Gavin shed a few more tears but, felt at peace after he let everything out at the church service. Soon his mother was buried and back to the hospital they went.

* * *

Gavin wiped the tears from his face. Damn he thought he got rid of those old painful emotions of his mother's death. He even shed a few tears for his severed sibling relationship with his older brother. Deep down he knew it was both of their faults for what happened back in their college days. Why they fought the way they did. He knew they were both to stubborn not to be mad at each other and forgive each other. An ongoing power struggle. He hates to admit it but, he really misses Eli. He wonders how Elijah must be doing from time to time but, of course he doesn't reach out or show it or he'll lose their stupid fight that they started in the first place. Now that he thinks about it, Conrad isn't Elijah. Conrad is his own person and not just something his brother made to piss him off. However, it's still going to be hard for him not think about stupid Elijah's face when he sees Conrad though. He sighs deeply and decides to sleep now that his thoughts are out of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long! ( >-< ) i started taking classes last month and kept forgetting to write this chapter. thank you for reading. i'll update soon again ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys!!! let me know how i did ^_^


End file.
